Just A Moment
by gyo mapuri
Summary: Okai! this fic is my first one so PLEASE give it a try...lol


NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…

Ellow! This is my first fanfic. I like Feitan a lot so I decided to write something about him. This is not BL but a misconception of brotherly love for a different kind of love.. I hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phinx looked seriously at the beautiful face reading a book under the dim, flickering light of a sickly candle in the dark room.

"Feitan", he called to repell the eerie silence between them. A sharp golden gaze met him."I-I..." _What am I going to say?_ "Uhm... I think we don't have to find that nen-remover for now – "

A fierce glare stopped his words. "Are you crazy?" Feitan's voice was somewhat assertive yet devoid of any emotion. "You want Ryodan to disappear just like that?"

"No, not that! I mean –"

Those beautiful almond shaped eyes went back to the book Feitan had been reading. "That's your decision. I will continue my mission as a limb of our organization. The Ryodan can never get back to its original form without Danchou. If you want to quit -"

He shook his head impatiently. "No. What I mean is..." _What exactly do I mean?_ He scolded himself. Ah. That face is too beautiful that he can't even remember the words floating on his head. Such distraction held his eyes captivated. So beautiful...

"What now?" Feitan looked at him with disdain.

He remained silent. How could he tell this tiny creature that he is -

Feitan stood up.

Phinx was alarmed. "Hey! Where are you going? Are you gonna leave me here?"

His comrade stabbed him with a sharp glare.

"I- I just realized you're right. We need to assemble 'till Danchou comes back. That's what you said, _di ba_?"

The glare grew sharper than ever. "Stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" he shouted. "Just-just-" _What was that again?_

Feitan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed impatiently. Then he reached out for the knob. Phinx blocked the way by his big muscular body.

"Feitan..Don't leave me here." Feitan's anger is tolerable. But being alone in this cold, dark room isn't.

"What do you want me to do? Stay? You snore when you are sleeping and you're too stupid when you're awake."

Phinx burst out with anger. "I SAID I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Really? Danchou has five apples, Machi has seven apples, and Shal has ten apples. How many apples are there in all?"

Phinx stopped to think for a while. "Many apples," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Stupid."

"Alright!" Phinx said angrily. "Enough! Just get out!" he shouted.

"Eh? Let me pass," Feitan said coldly.

"I – I won't."

Feitan eyed him and went past him to the bed just beside the chair, then laid his body quietly. Phinx fully understood that silence. Feitan is angry. But it's okay.

He lay down beside Feitan and embraced his waist. "Hey. You're still angry?"

Small delicate hands grasped his arm and twisted it in a painful position. He gaped with shock and pain. "Fei.."

"You're too stupid for disturbing my silence. You know very well that I hate noisy people."

"I-"

"Shut up."

Phinx looked up at the ceiling. Darkness filled every corner of the room. The poor candle's little fire was totally blown by the rushing winds. He took a deep breath.

He felt Feitan's cold immobile body beside him. So cold. Like a corpse. But alive.

He sighed. Oh dear. What was he thinking again?

Uhm ... yeah. Feitan is cold.

His fingers trailed over Feitan's soft cheek. _Really cold._ He went closer. _Hmmm_... But so sweet to his senses...So sweet indeed.

_Hay... Can I kiss you for a while?_

WHAT?! How could he think of such a thing to his most precious comrade? _Oh, I just don't want him to leave me_, he reasoned out to himself.

He sighed. _A da oi... If you're a woman I could have married you now..._ he thought. _What again, Phinx?!_ Feitan and him? _Kadiri!_ He's not like that! Certainly not! And Feitan would surely kick his ass out if he hears about that hideous, brutal, unforgivable, _what else?_ - plan.

Ah.. What was he thinking again? Hmmm...No, the other one.

Ah, yes. Feitan is cold. So cold yet alive. How would he call such?

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr..." he uttered to remember. His brother once told him that. But he is gone now. Gone forever. Killed by the cruel mafia. He shook his head fiercely. No! Feitan's not gonna be a victim of those heathen creatures. He'll do everything to protect him.

Hey! What was he thinking again? Oh yes. That organism that is cold but alive. "Rrrrrrrrrr..." _It surely stars with letter "r"!_

Then he felt Feitan's hand slap his back. "_Hoy_, Phinx. Can't you just sleep quietly?!"

His face lightened. Feitan is intelligent. He knows it for sure!

"Eh Feitan, what do you call a living thing which is cold-blooded but alive? I remember it starts with letter R."

"Reptile," came the reply.

"_Oo nga!_ That's it! REPTILE." He burst with laughter in a childlike manner. "You're just like that."

Feitan's eyes widened. "What?! Do you know what you're talking about?"

"Yep! I even thought you have no blood but I know you have!"

"Phinx!"

"But maybe you're just feeling cold. Do you want me to share you this futon?" he offered.

"No, thanks." Feitan turned his face away from Phinx. "You need it more than I do."

Phinx fidgeted. Feitan speaks the way his own little brother does. Sacrifices himself for a friend. _Is it really a sacrifice or he can't just simply bear to sleep with someone hugging him? _"But it's so cold. It's raining outside."

Feitan looked at him."Is it?"

"Well...I...can't hear raindrops..." he said innocently. He heard Feitan laugh. So heavenly. He felt privileged. This fellow Spider of his never displayed any emotion... unless when they are alone...just the two of them.

"Hey, its a big futon. You can have it with me." He insisted.

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to this coldness anyway. I don't need a futon. I can even survive without a bed."

"Me too. But I can't stand the cold. My brother hugs me whenever the night becomes unbearable." He went silent for a moment. " Human warmth is good, you 'd feel secured and at peace." He noticed Feitan's silence. "But you haven't experienced that,_ ano_, Feitan?"His comrade remained silent. "Could you be my brother for now?"

"You'll gonna hug me?" Feitan said sarcastically.

"Well...If you'll let me..."

They were silent for a moment. Feitan finally answered."All right."

Phinx felt as if he was flying to the could even hear alleluias of angels. Knowing Feitan's attitude, he never expected such affirmation. It's a miracle!

He curled his big muscular arms to Feitan's small childlike body. It feels so good. Heavenly...He snuggled on that soft silky hair.

Oh..Such a different experience. Men are are soft. But this creature in his arms felt so different. A man. yet soft. Smooth yet tough. Sweet yet manly. Now he's itching for a kiss. But he maintained control over his mind. A man can never do that to another man especially to a dear friend. He won't let this emotions manipulate him.

Eh? What those emotions by the way? Hmmmm...He can't even describe it. Feitan was right. He's really stupid.

He stroked that cheek. Gently. So delicate in his touch. His mind went out of control as his lips touched that dainty face. He's sure he'd have hell to pay. But Feitan remained immobile. He could only feel that heartbeat as a major vital sign.

So silent. So fast asleep. He buried his face on that slender neck. He felt as if he was back to those old days when he and his brother ran about the godforsaken streets of Ryuuseigai.

Then he felt Feitan move. Those arms did not embrace him back but adjusted the futon covering their entwined bodies. He hugged him tighter.

"Is it really so cold?" he heard Feitan whisper to him.

"Yeah," he lied.

A flash of lightning blinded the night sky. Phinx simply did not 's important is to feel this moment. He knows it will never happen ever again.

How he wished this precious time to last forever. How he wished time to stop. Just a moment. But it never did. It won't. Ah, the Fates must hate him. Eh? So what? And who are those rascals by the way? _Uh! I don't care!_

Tiny drops of rain pitter-pattered on the rooftop and washed the dirt of the apartment walls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there it is! I hope you like it...Reviews are much much appreciated. TC always you and GOD bless.:)gyo


End file.
